Go
by Kory Anders
Summary: Based on the events in Apprentice, and a song that was written prior to the episode, RobinStarfire.


D/C: I don't own the characters; I don't own the lines that are used. I do however own the song. It was written on December 18, 2003. When I finished it I realized it was a lot like apprentice so here it goes. BTW: Robin/Starfire angst if you don't like it, don't read it.

Go Remember when you told me 

_That you would stand by my side_

_And if anyone should hurt me_

That they should run and hide You told me that you would never leave 

_Now look at the tangled web that we're weaving_

"I made a mistake Starfire, and he won't get away with it. I promise." Even as Starfire sat on her bed his voice echoed in her head. She had searched all day, and if Raven hadn't called her back she would have still been searching 

Please don't go 

_(Please don't go)_

_I love you so_

_(Looks are deceiving)_

_I have no courage_

_Please don't go_

In a last attempt she picked up the communication device, her hand was trembling slightly,  "Robin, if you are there, please, I am begging you to respond." She began to sob, "I will continue to try to communicate with you until you respond." Starfire kept her promise and continued to talk into the device. That whole night she never got a response

You told me 

_That you can't love me_

_Just because you have to leave_

            "Titans we have trouble, move out." Cyborg announced. Starfire walked out of her room, her eyes were watery, and her cheeks tearstained. 

            "Now, at this moment?" Starfire questioned.

            "Yeah, now." 

            Starfire ran outside with the others and tried to feel the joy of flight. When she opened her eyes she was still on the ground. "I cannot feel the joy?"

            "Come on Star!" Cyborg yelled from the T-Car. She ran over and sat in the car.

_In your words:_

_Run away_

_(Run away)_

            Starfire floated in the air, she wasn't sure how she managed to find the joy, but somehow she did. The air was cold; it crept up her spine making her shiver. But she didn't care. 

            Metal screeched to a halt at the end of the long narrow plank. Cyborg was hanging upside down; she saw Raven whiz past her, and Beast Boy slide off the plank. Then she saw him.

_Please don't go_

_(Please don't go)_

_I love you so_

_(Looks are deceiving)_

_I have no courage_

_Please don't go_

             His face was still covered by that same black mask, but something was different. He was in sliver and orange. The form of the suit caused him to look more muscular. In his hand he held a silver disk. Then he jumped.

Do you know how much I care That tomorrow I won't be there 

_And I'll never see you anywhere_

            **Was that my last chance?** Starfire asked herself, **was that the last time I could ever tell him?** She sat down next to Raven in the living room to meditate. Her green eyes shut as she began to rise inches above the floor.

            The alarm system went off loudly, the signal read Gotham City, Wayne Enterprises. In unison the four Titans rose, each mentally preparing for the battle that was about to take place.

You're leaving me with a huge tear 

_Right where my heart belongs_

_Now will you share_

_Just how much you care_

            He had knocked each of the others to the ground with ease, except her. The voice in his ear was demanding that he kill her. But his heart said otherwise. He was fully prepared to fight her, and from the look on her face she was ready to fight as well. The green ball of energy in her hand glowed threateningly.

            Suddenly she lowered her right arm and frowned sadly. "Robin, you are my best friend. I do not wish to fight you, if you are truly evil then do what you must." She had placed her life in his hands, a movement of love and friendship, and love.

            Robin lowered his weapon, "Star" he whispered gently. The voice in his ear began to yell at him. Then she and the others took on the look of pain, and the color of red. She fell ever so gracefully into his outstretched arms. Gently he set her down and took off.

Now I guess I'm all alone 

_Never gonna see your face_

_Until you return to this place._

            Starfire and the others burst through the metal doors of the headquarters. Robin wasn't about to attack them. Slade activated the virus, causing each of them to fall to the ground. The look of pain on Starfire's face drove him crazy.

            That's when he pushed the virus into himself. The pain was unbearable, like death was about to come over him. But he didn't care, if he was to die, he would die knowing that she was with him.

            "This is it Slade. Let them go or lose your apprentice." He managed to rasp out. A smirk replaced the look of pain as the control was removed. Robin and Slade began to fight, until a piece of the mask was removed. As he ran into the shadows a tuft of messy hair was revealed.

_Please don't go_

_(Please don't go)_

_I love you so_

_(Looks are deceiving)_

_I have no courage_

_Please don't go_

Please don't go 

A/N: end fic, I didn't memorize the episode apprentice, or tape it. So if the dialogue and battle sequences are off forgive me. Please review this, then Read a very original fic entitled **_The Misfits_**: a charming tale of what the Titans would be like of they weren't the super heroes we all know and love. 

Willow


End file.
